narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Shadowpuppy270343
HOW TO USE MY TALK PAGE*** Recently I've been having issues with who leaves what and who wants what because everything keeps running together. ^( '-' )^ So to fix that issue I'm going to have to assign a rule to using my talk page. **PLEASE READ.** Instructions: 1.) Press the arrow next to "Leave Message" and select "Edit." 2.) Select your category. (The categories are differentiated by the large headings. For example, the heading "Can you help me with my wiki please?" has to do with issues on your wiki page. It is just that - only issues regarding your wiki page, nothing else - so please do not post a question regarding something unrelated on a certain category. ≧ω≦) 3.) Write your message, and remember to leave your signature at the end. Correct grammar would be appreciated! '' Thank you. Can you check out my oc please? Um, it's from the Mei article. I need help with my stats. T_T I might heighten the Part II improvement, but below 28.~yinyang80 hey. can you check out my oc please. :) tell me if shes good or not, etc. how do you add another box for the info. i wanna make one for putting her jutsus in there thanks. :P Sera-Ryuzaki 19:08, June 15, 2012 (UTC)Sera -- thank you so much for leaving a message! I changed the stats, and yes I drew the pictures thanks again! (: Sera-Ryuzaki 07:57, June 22, 2012 Yo, wanted to comment about the picture you showed me of your OC. :D Anyways, they do look sort of a like. xD I was just curious~ Thank you for showing me too. :) Annichole 22:15, June 23, 2012 (UTC) I have a question. Can you please see if my characters a re Mary-Sueish, because I wanted to ask an expert (characters: Takashi Shizen , Kiyoshi Shizen , Hanako Shizen , and Kenshin Otoko ). I really wanted to ask an expert, since Im not sure. And note Kenshin is a kage so... of my original Hidden Village: Keikokugakure CANALstreet1 04:05, November 5, 2012 HEY me again co0kieRa1der i need u to check out my latest oc and edit what needs to be doe thanks kemono thanks XD Co0kieRa1der 05:45, December 12, 2012 (UTC) -- HEY ME AGAIN CO0KIRA1DER UMM CAN YOU GET MY OC KEMONO MORE VIEWS PLEASE I WANT HIS NAME TO GO AROUND THANKS THANKS Co0kieRa1der 15:53, December 14, 2012 (UTC) I added another one of my OCs and I'm almost done with Fumihiko. The new OC is Chise Baisotei.FamilyScribe (talk) 17:58, December 19, 2012 (UTC)FamilyScribe Could you look at my OC Akua Uchiha and give me some advice on how I can improve her or how she stands at the moment, please and thank you? BlackYinWhiteYang (talk) 00:03, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Can you help me with my wiki please? Hi! Could you help me with my Wikia page for my OC Riku Sana? here I want to put all the Jutsu in the side boxes, instead of Abilities. And I'd like to make Abilities more detailed, if you have any thoughts.. I accidentally deleted Trivia and I wanted to keep it I also wanted to make more info in the box, ex: show the sign for Wind Release and Sand Release..and list all the Jutsu he can perform. Also- put the sign for the Sand Village (the actual name for it, too..) I need to add 3 more OC but I'd like to know how to do this first.. Thanks!! Shylyn-San (talk) 12:51, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Hiya~ I would like some help, if you would be so kind to offer it. It's this: How can I make the picture I am using for my character all neat and not with that (''slightly irritating in my opinion) space?? I'm knew at this, so if this is something considered obvious, I am sorry if I am acting or seem oblivious. Most probably... I am.. ^-^" I thank you for any help given. And I apologize for bothering, if that's the case. GoodGirl Irie? (talk) 10:14, November 23, 2012 (UTC) -- «To clarify, what you want is to have your pictures fill up the entire space of the box? With NO white space left?» Yes, exactly that. I would really appreciate help with that. ^-^ GoodGirl Irie? (talk) 18:06, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Could you please give me some help editing the Fumihiko page?FamilyScribe (talk) 03:43, December 11, 2012 (UTC)FamilyScribe -- I figured out the problems I was having, but I was wondering if you could maybe tell me what you think of my character. He's not quite complete, but I've got quite a bit of him done. He's Fumihiko Yamanaka. FamilyScribe (talk) 20:29, December 11, 2012 (UTC)FamilyScribe -- Do you now how to add the Clan symbol or a Clan section to the little side info boxes?FamilyScribe (talk) 04:59, December 12, 2012 (UTC)FamilyScribe -- Do you know how to add jutsu option to the side box? I need it on the Fumihiko page. FamilyScribe (talk) 23:39, December 18, 2012 (UTC)FamilyScribe -- Hey, sorry if this is not in the right category. Anyway, for when adding Categories to your OC wiki page, it doesn't have a drop down box for the Sarutobi clan. I just added it to my list anyway, but I wanted to let you know. CharlotteEstelle (talk) 02:26, December 28, 2012 (UTC) -- I need help here I don't seam to be able to do the Link propplay and now not all of them go to the right place. please can you help me pleale? Thanks. Maybe if you could would you had a heading Quotes for me to please I can't seam to do it. On the page Natsui Hatake please. My enter botton don't seem to work on here eather I don't know if you can help me with that one. Hit It Bitch (talk) 22:24, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Can you help me with my category issues please? I have 2 oc's (no more no less) and in future, i would like to make seperate pages for their Jutsu's, just like the Naruto Wiki does. I seen there is a Jutsu category but what is the maximum number of wiki pages i can use? Together i have a maximum of 20 jutsu's, is that too many? - I will not be making them all at once, just over time. On a side note, others can use these jutsu's i have created but there are a few i want to keep to my oc's only. Do i just write somewhere please do not use? :) LittleHercy (talk) 03:04, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Just saying hey~! ;3 (Random Category. Put anything you want! ^_^) Message! - '''Thank you '''for adding category's to my oc 'Akira', and for the warm welcoming!! You're doing great with this site, so helpful - Thank you, thank you, thank you LittleHercy (talk) 00:15, February 7, 2013 (UTC) LittleHercy hey :D Sera-Ryuzaki 16:29, June 28, 2012 (UTC)Sera Hi! Thanks for fixing the symbols on my OC's information card. Didn't know how to do it by myself xD //xXElli-chanXx Thank you so much!! ♥ Natsue (talk) 04:49, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey Shadow! My chat won't work on here. Can you send me a note on dA? CANALstreet1 (talk) 02:48, December 28, 2012 (UTC)CANALstreet1